


Half Agony, Half Hope

by CasGetYourShotgun



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: CGYS Rarepair Hell, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Ghouls, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The above was recovered from a building slated for demolition in Boston's North End in 1930, and was donated to the gallery by a descendant of the finder in 2002.(an invitation, never sent)
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Half Agony, Half Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off 2021 with some Carter/Pickman content because there is nowhere near enough of it out there.
> 
> You can blame SparkNotes for the title. I have no excuse for the rest of it.

**_Untitled,_ **Richard Upton Pickman (1920s)** **

**Acrylic on canvas**

_[Image description: a landscape canvas, 24" x 16", depicting two figures against a cemetery backdrop. The leftmost figure is one of the artist's signature 'ghouls', standing in the characteristic forwards-slumping posture, but with a single clawed hand outstretched towards its companion. There is enough humanity in the face to discern an almost hopeful expression. The rightmost figure is that of a human male, of approximately the same height as the ghoul, dressed in a manner consistent with the time period. One hand is raised to waist-height, slightly extended as if hesitant to reach out. The face is in shadow, making it difficult to determine expression or features.]_

The above was recovered from a building slated for demolition in Boston's North End in 1930, and was donated to the gallery by a descendant of the finder in 2002. Whilst both the subject matter and signature identify it as a Pickman work, it is untitled and undated, although it is likely to have been created in the mid-to-late 1920s given where it was found.

As is the case with many of Pickman's ghouls, the creature on display here bears a clear resemblance to the artist himself, however, whether its human companion was intended as a representation of a real-life acquaintance is unknown.


End file.
